Elanor Laison
Agent Elanor Laison is a member of the Department of WhatThe. At one point she died, and was later reincarnated in a Sue body. She is written by Huinesoron. Agent Profile Appearance Elanor has blonde hair and blue eyes. In her first life, her hair was somewhat darker, and usually worn short. Following her resurrection as a Sue, it became longer and blonder; she has since cut it shorter again. Personality Of Elanor's personality before her death, little has been seen; she has only appeared in one canonical story from that timeframe. In that instance, she is shown to be rather self-assured on the surface, but actually highly sensitive and fragile. Following her resurrection, the sense of surety evaporated for a time, although it seems to have quickly returned as she recovered her memories. Empathy In the world of Second Messiah in which Elanor originated, psychic powers are somewhat common. Elanor's mother was registered as a Class 1B telepath, marking her as a weak empath (or receiving-only telepath) operating over distances. Class 1 telepathic powers are commonly inherited by female children, so both Elanor and her sister are similarly empathic. History Before the PPC Elanor was born in 1986 HST, or AD 2103 in the local dating system, in a future version of Paris, France, which had been ravaged by World War IV. Her mother, Sara Laison, was a prostitute, and Elanor was the daughter of her and one of her customers. Based on recent research, there is a distinct possibility that this customer was Mikhail Melnikov – which would technically make Elanor the heir to the throne of Imperial Russia, did such a thing still exist. She had two older siblings, Ontic Laison and Steve Dimond. These two were recruited to the PPC in 1994 and 1997 HST, respectively (AD 2111 and 2114 local dating), leaving Elanor on her own. She herself was brought to the PPC (at the request of her brother) on the eve of her fourteenth birthday – the day on which she would have entered 'employment' in her mother's trade. Bad Slash and Mary Sues Elanor's original position with the PPC was as a secretary in the Department of Bad Slash; this means she was officially a member of the Department of Personnel. This lasted for two years, until 2002 HST, at which point she transferred to the Department of Mary Sues and was partnered with Mortic Wentway. Death and Resurrection Elanor continued to work as an assassin until 2005, when she was killed on a mission. According to the second PPC Playscripte, this was in the story 'Worlds Collide' by Legozluvr; she was apparently shot in the back and the eye with pink arrows with frilled fletching. According to Mortic, her partner, the mission featured 'thirteen warrior 'Sues, a Fellowship of five, and nine new Rings'. On May 25, 2006, following the third Playscripte, Mortic was randomly dumped in a Suefic entitled 'Finding Finduyn'. Here he discovered that Elanor had in fact been reincarnated as a Mary Sue, the titular Finduyn, daughter of Éowyn and Faramir. He retrieved her and took her back to HQ with him, where she rejoined the PPC. WhatThe and Crashing Down Elanor and Mortic were transferred to the new Department of WhatThe, but had barely finished their first mission when they saw the return of the Black Cats to HQ. They attempted to take this news to the Flowers, but were turned back by the Cats. Eventually, teamed up with Steve and Tango Dioxide, they were able to rescue Ontic from the Cats and take her to Medical to be healed. In the process, Elanor was forced to kill Blue Photon. The Ever-Moving Future Around 2014, Elanor married Mortic, and together they had three children: Elisabeth Laison (2013), Mary Wentway (2015) and Mark Wentway (2018). By the time of Mark's birth, Elanor had been transferred to the Department of Operations, Nursery Division, where she looked after young children, including her own. Mission Reports Elanor's missions with the DMS are not recorded. Home: Huinesoron's Webplex, listed under "Department of WhatThe" Elanor also appears in the Crashing Down saga. Partnered with Mortic Wentway * "One Night" (link missing) ** What went before. * "Finding Finduyn" ** A return from death. * "Launch" ** A new department is founded. * "Dochainn Nam Blàir Trauma Of War" (Lord of the Rings) ** A first mission, with major headaches. * "Surrender to my Love" (The Bible) ** The DW encounter Bible fanfic. * "Blackest Knight" (Monty Python) ** How is a Monty Python 'Sue even possible? * "Arbitrary" (interlude) ** Legal sends a message. * "Nursery" (interlude) ** Originally a Ten Years Hence story, this became canon in 2018. * "Ten Years Now" (interlude) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:Department of Personnel Category:Deceased Agents Category:Department of WhatThe Category:Department of Operations Category:PPC Staff Category:Nursery